Never Again
by twilightnaley19
Summary: Brooke realizes that she will never again be anything with Lucas so she has to move on and live her life and begin dating new people. And make something of herself with Clothes over Bros. Couples Brucas, Leyton, Naley, Bunk. The rating is M for language.


**Never Again**

**Ok so I wanted to try something different and write a Brucas story because I am a huge Naley fan and have only been writing Naley, so I am venturing out. I was listening to Kelly Clarkson's never again and decided to write a fic based on it, I couldn't do it for Naley because I hate when they break up although it makes the story good, especially when they get back together. But anyway I hope that you enjoy this one-shot.**

**Chapter 1**

He was my Broody and I was his Cheery, I thought that we would be together forever but I was wrong. He wanted my best friend before me, but she wasn't in for a relationship so I went after him and we hit it off and began dating. I could say that I fell in love with him and he fell in love with me. We have had plans for a while now that we would get married, but sometimes plans change. I lost the best thing, actually the two best things in my life; I lost my love and my best friend. You see my boyfriend left me for my best friend and now they are engaged and it breaks my heart.

I have been staying with Haley and Nathan and their son and I know I am an extra addition although they say they don't mind because I am like a live in babysitter, but sometimes I just feel like I should give them their space, but they are my closest and only friends and I need them. It's pathetic I know but Haley has been there for me ever since Luke broke up with me to be with Peyton. I am so grateful to Nathan and Haley for being there for me, but I know that its time that I get on with life and continue with my fashion line that's doing so well. It hit me when I listened to the radio and heard Kelly Clarkson's- Never Again.

"Hey Tigger how was your day?" Haley asked as she walked into the house.

"Good I have to go to Paris on the weekend to oversee the fashion show they are putting on to introduce my new fashion line. But I don't think that I am going to go." Brooke said.

Haley sat down next to Brooke and grabbed her by the shoulders and made her look at her and listen.

"Ok, listen to me, you are Brooke Davis owner and designer of Clothes over Bros, you need to stop moping over Lucas and go out there and show off those awesome designs, and have shops all around the world and who knows you might meet some hot Frenchman who will sweep you off of your feet. Now you are going if I have to pack you up myself and physically put you on the plane." Haley said.

Brooke sniffles "Thanks tutor-girl I will think about it." She said.

"No, no you are going but in the mean time sit here and think, I'll turn on the radio maybe a song will help you to go ok. By the way this house is awfully quiet where are my boys?" Haley asked.

"Oh they went to play basketball with the guys." Brooke said.

"Oh ok, well sit here and think about what you are going to pack for your trip." Haley said as she walked over to the stereo and turned it on Ocean Avenue by Yellowcard was just ending and the next song that came on was Never Again by Kelly Clarkson.

Haley left Brooke alone to think and as the song began to play Brooke sat up in the couch and listened to the words.

**I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green  
I hope when you're in bed with her  
You think of me  
I would never wish bad things but I don't wish you well  
Could you tell  
By the flames that burned your words**

She thought about how hurt she was and how she couldn't believe that they did that to her. She began to sing along.

**I never read your letter  
'Cause I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Try to make it all okay**

She remembered the letter that he gave her trying to tell her how sorry he was for hurting her, but she didn't read it she just burnt it, she knew he would tell her that he didn't mean for it to happen.

**Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks  
To see my face everywhere  
It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew  
Exactly what you would do  
And don't say  
You simply lost your way  
She may believe you  
But I never will  
Never again**

She just couldn't believe the way he broke up with her; she caught them making out and right outside her front door she was shocked, hurt and angry.

**Flashback**

_Brooke was getting ready to head out to go and visit Haley and Nathan when she opened the door and saw something that broke her heart._

"_What is going on?" Brooke asked as tears were building up in her eyes._

"_Uh, Brooke I can explain." Lucas said._

"_Really is that why you are on my front porch making out with my best friend?" Brooke asked and then turned to look at Peyton "And you, how could you, you are supposed to be my best friend and this is how you betray me?"_

"_Brooke, I'm really sorry but you weren't supposed to find out this way." Peyton said._

_Brooke slapped Peyton "You two-face backstabbing bitch how dare you!"_

"_Brooke, just listen it's not her fault. Its me I came here to tell you that I couldn't do this to you anymore and that you deserved better, but Peyton was here and she was coming to apologize to you." Lucas said._

"_So the making out on my porch that wasn't meant to happen? Right I think I just wasn't meant to see it." Brooke said._

"_Brooke-" Peyton tried but was cut off._

"_No, you two deserve each other I'm done. (To Peyton) Our friendship is over you and I are no longer best friends (Turns to Lucas) and you and I are done, you two have fun together." Brooke said as she slammed her door behind her and got into her car and sped off._

_She let the tears fall and she couldn't control the sob that escaped her body. She really needed a friend right now and hoped that Haley would be that friend._

**End of flashback**

**If she really knows the truth she deserves you  
A trophy wife oh, how cute  
Ignorance is bliss  
But when your day comes and he's through with you  
****and he'll be through with you  
You'll die together but alone  
**

She listened to the verse and realized that what she and Lucas had was something special and he might be with Peyton but Brooke knows that he would never love Peyton like he loved her. She realized their love was something different, yes they shared a love but it wasn't the same as her and Lucas.

**  
You wrote me in a letter  
You couldn't say it right to my face  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Repent yourself away**

Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks  
To see my face everywhere  
It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew  
Exactly what you would do  
And don't say  
You simply lost your way  
They may believe you  
But I never will  
Never again

Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
Never...  
Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never!

She will never hear him again, she will never miss him again, she will never fall to him, she will never kiss him, she will never want to, and she will never want to love him. Never again, he had his chance but its time she gave her heart to someone else, someone that will take care of it. She realizes that she deserves better and she deserves happiness, and she was going to find it, even if it's the last thing that she does.

**Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks  
To see my face everywhere  
It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew  
Exactly what you would do  
And don't say  
You simply lost your way  
They may believe you  
But I never will  
I never will  
I never will  
Never again**

As the song ended Brooke dried her eyes and smiled, she was over Lucas and she was starting fresh. She was going to Paris and getting her line promoted and in the mean time she would date and see where it ends. She was glad that Haley took control and that she forced her to think about things and forcing her to go to Paris. Haley was the best friend a girl could have and she knew that the times that she was comforting her it was hard for her because Lucas was her best friend but even she said that he made a stupid mistake.

"Haley." Brooke shouted.

"Brooke, I'm right here no need to shout." Haley said laughing as she came into the living room.

She noticed her friend smiling and wondered what was going on "What, why are you smiling so brightly?" Haley asked.

"I just want to say thank you, and I am going." Brooke said excitedly.

"That's awesome Brooke; I am so happy and so proud of you. What made you change your mind?" Haley asked.

"Well you and Kelly Clarkson." Brooke said.

"Huh?" Haley asked.

"Oh when you turned on the radio Never Again was on and I realized that I shouldn't be moping any longer its time I start worrying about me and getting my life sorted out, starting with my clothing line and hopefully I can start my lingerie line, and continue to grow. And that I should stop crying over Lucas and just let him go, it's hard but I've got to do it, and that I need to start dating again." Brooke said.

Haley hugs her and when they pull apart she looks at the girl in front of her who so many months ago was broken and didn't want to do anything except for sit on the couch and eat ice cream.

"I am so proud of you and I call dibs on being the first to try out the new lingerie." Haley said.

"So do I, especially if I get to see them on Haley." Nathan said as he entered the living room.

"Hi, honey how long have you been listening?" Haley asked as she gave him a kiss.

"Long enough to hear you talk about lingerie." Nathan said smirking.

"See I want something like what you guys have and I hope I find it. Well I better go start packing." Brooke said.

"You will find it tigger; you will find it sooner than you think, you just can't be picky like you normally are." Haley said.

"Ok, hey Nate where's Jamie." Brooke asked.

Before Nathan could reply they heard a little voice followed by grown up voices.

"Mama guess what?" Jamie shouted.

"What honey? And stop yelling." Haley said.

"Sorry, I beat Uncle Junk and Uncle Lucas in Basketball well with help from daddy but I carried us." Jamie said as he was brought into the living room.

Brooke winced when she heard Lucas's name, but she realized that she had to start her healing process and she would have to get used to hearing his name.

Junk who was carrying Jamie, followed by Lucas, Mouth and Peyton all walked into the living room, and as soon as they all saw Brooke they thought that she would do something or leave, but Brooke was standing strong and Haley knew that she was going to be ok.

"Hi Aunty Brooke, I missed you today." Jamie said as he wiggled out of Junk's hands and ran over to Brooke who picked him up.

"Hey didn't you miss me too?" Haley asked as she pouted.

"Of course silly you are top priority on my missing of people list." Jamie said as the adults laughed.

Junk cleared his throat obviously wanting to be introduced to Brooke. He had never met Brooke before, he moved away before the gang all became friends with Nathan, Brooke and Peyton.

Haley smiled she knew Junk wanted to be introduced to Brooke "Oh sorry where are my manners. Junk this is Brooke, Brooke this is Junk." She said smiling.

Junk walked over to Brooke and stuck out his hand for her to shake "Hi, I'm Junk, I mean John but friends call me John, so you can call me Junk or John." Junk said rambling as he shook her hand.

Brooke laughed and thought that he was cute "I'm Brooke and friends call me B. or tigger." Brooke said as she smiled wide showing off her dimples.

They both felt sparks as soon as they shook hands and Brooke realized that this could be her fresh start in dating. They stared at one another for a while and got lost in each other, they were brought back by Nathan asking Brooke a question.

"Brooke, why did you have to pack?" Nathan asked.

"Oh, right thanks for reminding me. Well I'm going to Paris for a while to promote Clothes over Bros and I am going to make sure that the fashion show goes off without problems." Brooke said.

"So you're leaving us Aunty Brooke?" Jamie asked sadly.

"Not for long buddy it will probably only be a week or two and then I will be back, you know I can't be away from you for long." Brooke said.

"Oh so that's why when I walked in you guys were talking about lingerie. Are you expanding to that next?" Nathan asked happily.

"Yea, I'm thinking about it." Brooke said.

Nathan immediately stood up and walked towards Brooke taking Jamie out of her arms and said "Congratulations on everything, now hurry up and get packed and get on the flight and start sketching so once the Paris people like the clothing line they can start the lingerie line." Nathan said as he pushed her towards the stairs.

Haley laughed at her husband's excitement "Nathan, leave her alone." She said laughing.

"Hales the faster she makes them the faster you and I get some of them." Nathan said whining.

Brooke placed both of her hands on Nathan's shoulders and said "Nathan as soon as they are approved and are made you and Haley will be the first one's to get a sneak peek and give me your opinion ok."

"You promise?" Nathan asked.

"Yes I promise now give me my god child. (Looks at Junk) It was nice meeting you; maybe I will see you another time." Brooke said as she turned and walked up the stairs.

Junk smiled and thought that somehow he was going to ask her out.

Everyone in the room could tell that there was something between Brooke and Junk and hoped that something developed there. What they didn't know was that there was a certain blonde haired blue eyed guy that was jealous of the two.

**Never Again.**

**There it is my first Brucas story/partial Bunk story. I hoped that you enjoyed it, please leave me reviews.**

****


End file.
